yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 024
Victim Sanctuary: Become the Star Enveloping Destruction! Stardust Dragon is the twenty fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The extent of the final Duel, between Yusei Fudo and Aki Izayoi has the audience and everyone watching them in a tremendous state. While the last phase of Fortune Cup continues, Yusei refuses to get angry, which at first he couldn't avoid doing so as he withstood Aki's brutal attack. Yusei becomes aware of a third feeling emerging from her, that being feeling great pleasure and joy withing her own power of destruction. Aki, who claims that she enjoys inflicting pain to people, still hasn't being able to convince Yusei. However she continues to attack him merciless. Featured Duels :... continued from previous episode. Aki activates "Ivy Shackle" turning "Shield Warrior" into a Plant-Type monster. Next she attacks and destroys "Shield Warrior" with "Rose Tentacles", (Yusei: 1200 Life Points) followed with a direct attack from "Rose Tentacles", but Yusei activates "Card Defense", discarding "Equip Shot" to negate the attack. Yuseidraws "Junk Barrage". He Summons "Junk Synchron" and uses its effect to revive "Speed Warrior". he then uses them to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior". Yusei equips "Junk Warrior" with "Junk Barrage" and has it attack and destroy "Rose Tentacles" (Aki: 3900 Life Points). Aki then takes damage from "Junk Barrage's" effect (Aki: 2800 Life Points). Aki begins her turn, so "Ivy Shackle" turns "Junk Warrior" into a Plant. She Summons "Copy Plant", which takes on "Junk Warrior's" Level. Aki revives "Dark Verdure" usings its own effect and use her 2 monsters to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon". Next she uses "Black Rose Dragon's" effect to reduce "Junk Warrior's" ATK to 0 and attack it. Yusei removes "Shield Warrior" in his Graveyard from play to protect "Junk Warrior", then he activates "Spirit Force", reducing the damage to 0 and adding "Junk Synchron" to his hand. Aki Sets 2 cards. Yusei Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" which revives "Speed Warrior" in Defense Position. He uses "Junk Synchron" and "Junk Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon". Yusei attacks and destroys "Black Rose Dragon" with "Stardust Dragon". Aki activates "Magical Planter" sending "Ivy Shackle" to the Graveyard to draw 2 cards. Next she activates 1 of her face-down cards, "Wicked Reborn", bringing back "Black Rose Dragon". Aki uses its effect to destroy all cards on the field, but Yusei negates it and destroys "Black Roe Dragon" by Tributing "Stardust Dragon" to using its own effect. Aki Normal Summons "Phoenixian Seed" and Tributes it to Special Summon "Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis". She attacks and destroys "Speed Warrior" with "Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis", whose effect destroys itself and inflicts damage to Yusei. (Yusei: 400 Life Points). "Black Rose Dragon", "Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis" and "Stardust Dragon" are all revived in the End Phase. Aki activates "Overdeath Drive" increases "Black Rose Dragon's" ATK to 3400. Yusei activates "Prevent Star" equiping it to "Stardust Dragon" and selects "Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis" from attacking. Aki activates "Synchro Back", returning "Black Rose Dragon" to her Extra Deck. Yusei Sets 1 card. "Black Rose Dragon" is Special Summoned back to Aki's side of the field. Aki uses "Black Rose Dragon's" effect to destroy all cards on the field. Yusei negates the effect and destroys "Black Rose Dragon" with "Stardust Dragon". This causes "Prevent Star" to get destroyed. Aki declares an attack on Yusei with "Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis", but Yusei plays "Cosmic Blast". (Aki: 0 Life Points) Yusei wins. }}